ethnic_diversities_of_argentinafandomcom-20200215-history
Albanians in Canada
36,185 (2016) | region1 = | pop1 = 25,975 | ref1 = | region2 = | pop2 = 3,760 | ref2 = | region3 = | pop3 = 2,935 | ref3 = | region4 = | pop4 = 1,925 | ref4 = | region5 = | pop5 = 605 | ref5 = | region6 = | pop6 = 415 | ref6 = | region7 = | pop7 = 285 | ref7 = | region8 = | pop8 = 115 | ref8 = | region9 = | pop9 = 100 | ref9 = | region10 = | pop10 = 50 | ref10 = | region11 = | pop11 = 10 | ref11 = | langs = | rels = | related = }} Albanians in Canada ( ; ) are people of full or partial Albanian ancestry and heritage in Canada. They trace their ancestry to the territories with a large Albanian population in the Balkans among others to Albania, Italy, Kosovo, North Macedonia and Montenegro. They are adherents of different religions and are predominantly Christians, Muslims as well as Irreligious. In 2016, there were 36,185 Canadian citizens of Albanian descent living in Canada. The Albanian Canadians are predominantly distributed in the provinces of Ontario and Quebec followed by growing communities in Alberta and British Columbia. Most social and cultural activities and festivals represent local communities and family groups. Albanians are very patriarchal and often live in extended family households. Albanian Canadians appreciate their ethnicity, and the national history of their country of origin, although their ancestors may have been gone from Albania for centuries. Albanians work on their business and social organizations, and are often found in the food industry. History The first Albanians who settled in Canada arrived in the early 20th century, due to internal uprisings that occurred in their country of origin. However, after World War II (1939–1945) very few Albanians moved to Canada, and most arrived from the former Yugoslavia, due to a communist regime in Albania, which prohibited foreign travel. Most Albanians who emigrated to Canada country after the war decided to settle in Montreal or Toronto. There were also some Albanian workers who resided in Calgary and Ontario (e.g. Peterborough)."Albanians". The Canadian Encyclopedia. Published by Vladislav A. Tomovic. Retrieved on November 29, 2011, 0:36 pm at. Despite this migration, by 1986, the number of Albanians was recorded at just under 1,500. However, in 1991, these figures nearly doubled. The number of Albanians in Canada peaked in the late 1990s as they fled economic and political crisis in both Albania and Yugoslavia.The Albanians in Toronto . Retrieved on November 29, 2011, 0:36 pm at. Published by Krystyna Cap. At the beginning of the 21st century, a new war prompted a second wave of immigration of Albanians in Canada. This armed conflict was a clash between Albanian and Serb military and police, which caused many Albanians to feel compelled to leave Kosovo as refugees, many of them emigrating to Canada. Thus, in 1999, the Government of Canada established a residency program to allow 7,000 refugee Kosovar Albanians. As with professionals from other countries, there has been a large influx of young Albanian professionals who immigrate to Canada for a better life. According to the 2006 census, there were 22,395 people of ethnic Albanian descent living in Canada, most of whom 11,385 (51%) resided in Toronto. Hamilton, Kitchener, London, Ottawa and Peterborough are areas on the outskirts of Toronto which also have Albanian communities. Demographics As of the 2016 census, 36,185 Canadian residents, or roughly 0.11% of the population of Canada, stated they had Albanian ancestry. Approximately 72% of the Albanian population reside in the province of Ontario followed by Quebec and Alberta. The majority of the Albanian population were predominantly concentrated in the metropolitan areas and agglomerations of Toronto and Montréal. , there are around 17,000 Albanians.]] , there are around 3,000 Albanians.]] There are also 2,870 Canadian residents, or roughly 0.01% of the population of Canada, who stated that they had Kosovar ancestry. They are geographically distributed as well as in the particular regions with Albanian populations such as in Ontario, Quebec and Alberta. Culture Organizations Over the years, Albanian Canadians established many organizations in Canada, to maintain their language, traditions and culture. These association have also helped other immigrants adapt to Canadian life. Many of these partnerships are in Toronto, a major city of the Albanian population. In this city, the largest associations are the Albanian Muslim Society of Toronto (founded in 1954) and the Albanian-Canadian Community Association of Toronto (founded in 1990). There are also other notable organizations, such as the Albanian Canadian Organization of Ottawa. www.albcanorg.ca Notable people * Ana Golja * Eric Margolis * Kadrush Radogoshi * Joseph Macaluso – Canadian Member of Parliament for the riding of Hamilton West, and a member of the Liberal Party of Canada * Peter Dajia * Max Domi * Tie Domi * Arlind Ferhati * Klaidi Cela See also * European Canadians * Albanian diaspora * Albania-Canada relations References Category:European Canadian Albanian Category:Canadian people of Albanian descent Canadian